Seguir caminando hacia el futuro que me dejaron
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Tal vez nunca cumplió con las últimas palabras que sus padres le dijeron antes de morir. Anteriormente rogaba por una segunda oportunidad y creyó que nunca se la darían. Ahora podia disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano y de la familia que siempre quiso. Sin duda ahora sus padres estarán felices por ellos.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Me gusta escuchar soundtracks de algunas series. Digamos que me inspire después de ver la nueva imagen promocional de la última temporada de Fairy Tail y al ver que probablemente se presente una nueva película o un trabajo en especial._**

 ** _Estaba escuchando música cuando me llegó una idea. Me gusta escribir de Natsu y Zeref como hermanos ya después de los sucesos en la guerra y descubrir que este segundo estaba con vida. Sin duda es algo lindo escribir que aquel lazo de familia aún siga presente y que a pesar de toda dificultad, ellos siguen unidos._**

 ** _Así que prepárense si leen alguno como estos. Porque voy a escribir muchos con esta temática._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Zeref Dragneel nunca quiso que se lamentaran de su miserable vida a tan corta edad. No quería que alguien le diera su más sentido pésame, ni mucho menos quería que alguien le dijera que podía llorar aún cuando ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Eso era lo que más le molestaba. Ellos no tenían el derecho de decir aquellas palabras, ellos no podían comprender el gran dolor que cargaba en sus hombros.

Porque el sabía algo muy importante. Su familia no estaba muerta. Sus padres, ellos seguían a su lado a pesar de que se encontraba sólo, su padre Tetsuya estaba ahí contando una buena historia de sus mejores tiempos como un gladiador y su madre Aya seguía ahí cantandole una tranquila nana para ahuyentar las bestias en las noches como preparando la comida más rica.

Mientras que su hermano menor, ahí se encontraba haciendo travesuras, riendo de todo lo que le rodeaba y disfrutando de la vida misma.

Cada noche le gustaba recordar aquellos dulces momentos mientras veía la luna brillar en lo más alto del cielo nocturno. Recordaba esas noches en las que su mamá tocaba una pequeña guitarra y cantaba mientras su papá la abrazaba con cariño y le hacía cosquillas. Su pequeño hermano se dormía a su lado y Zeref podia sonreír dichoso de tener una hermosa familia.

Sin embargo, el mundo le había quitado aquella oportunidad de seguir con su familia y los había separado por el momento. Porque para Zeref, su familia aún no se había ido. Probablemente no se encontraban a su lado físicamente pero espiritualmente, ellos estaban ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él lo sabía. La familia era lo más importante. Prefería guardar aquellas memorias en su mente y en su corazón, en aquel pequeño dije que encontró en los escombros donde se encontraba su familia muerta. Una pequeña y dulce foto de su hermano menor y él.

 ** _-Prometí proteger a Natsu_** -Lloraba frente a la tumba de sus padres. ** _\- Prometí que los protegeria pero..._** -Hipo un poco antes de alzar su rostro. ** _\- Les juro que me volveré más fuerte y una vez que Natsu regresé a la vida, esta vez nunca me iré de su lado_**

Había sido la promesa de ese entonces. Había sido la primera vez que hablaba sobre el pecado que estaba a punto de cargar en sus pequeños hombros. Vagando en la soledad con sólo recuerdos, sufriendo cada noche por su debilidad. Implorando que alguien le diera una segunda oportunidad, que alguien le diera aquella habilidad para que regresará en el tiempo y su familia estuviera bien.

Quería seguir viviendo aquellos bellos momentos, quería seguir viviendo su futuro.

Pero ahora que volvía a regresar al lugar en donde nació, se dio cuenta de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en el pasado. Regreso a su hermano a la vida. Pero ¿Cual fue el costo? Que nunca pudiera disfrutar s permanecer a su lado. Que nunca pudiera amar a la mujer que permaneció a su lado y que nunca pudiera disfrutar de su hijo.

Cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro al suave pasto debajo de él. Estaba seguro que sus padres lo odiaban por no disfrutar de la vida misma como le habían dicho en sus últimas palabras.

 **-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió Arius** -Una mano se posó en su hombro. **\- Estoy seguro que mamá y papá están orgullosos de que ahora seas una mejor persona que ama a su familia**

Al voltear se fijo de su hermano menor. Había cortado su cabello hasta casi parecerse a su padre, casi porque había dejado una coleta detrás de su cabeza. Era ya un hombre maduro pero aquellos ojos aún mostraban aquella hermosa infancia que disfruto pero que a la vez se perdió. Se parecia a su padre cob ese corte y con esa mirada. Era la misma imagen que él.

 **-¿Crees eso Natsu?** -Pregunto inseguro.

 **-No lo creo** -Le sonrió antes de abrazarlo. Airus correspondió aquel abrazo antes de que sintiera su hombro mojado. **\- Yo lo se, nuestros padres nos amaban y aunque ahora estamos en un tiempo diferente al que anteriormente vivimos, tenemos que seguir viviendo y disfrutando de la vida misma como a ellos le hubiera gustado**

 **-¿Cuando fue que maduraste tanto Natsu?** -Pregunto burlón Arius.

Como hermano mayor no le hubiera gustado ver llorar a su hermanito. Era mejor verlo con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Y también como un hermano que había pagado sus pecados, tuvo que cambiar de identidad para seguir viviendo. Había olvidado el nombre que le había dado sus padres y ahora sólo se llama Arius, Arius Dragneel, ya que gracias a su hermano menor, este le había otorgado su apellido para volver a empezar.

Había sido un tanto difícil al principio pero Natsu había empezado a interesarse más por su pasado así que empezó a contarle sobre lo que hacían. Ambos volvieron a tener aquella conexión de hermanos y está vez era más fuerte.

 **-Eres un idiota Arius** -Se soltó a reír Natsu.

 **-No más que tu Natsu**

 **-¿Acaso papá no te enseñó buenas palabras?** -Contra atacó Natsu.

 **-Mamá se encargará de darle una paliza por enseñarnos malas palabras**

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada antes de separarse. El suave viento movió sus cabellos, los pétalos de las flores empezaban a danzar con el aire mismo. Ambos hermanos sonrieron, sus padres al fin se habían ido a descansar en paz. Podían sentir la suave caricia de su madre a sus mejillas y el fuerte agarre de su padre en su hombro. Natsu y Arius miraron las tumbas de sus padres, las letras grabadas se habían mantenido intactas. Aquel tranquilo lugar donde habían sido sepultados seguía tan hermoso como desde aquel día.

Ambos hombres se pararon, hicieron una última reverencia antes de voltear a sus espaldas al escuchar varios gritos infantiles. Tres niños corrían a ellos, dos pequeños de cabello rubio y una niña de cabello rosa. Detrás de ellos dos mujeres rubias caminaban con tranquilidad, la más alta tenía en brazos a un pequeño de cabello rojo quien dormía en sus brazos y una mujer un poco más baja con una gran barriga. Ambas sonriendo con cariño.

 **-¡Tío Arius! ¡Papá!** -Habló la pequeña de cabello rosa al llegar al lado de Natsu. **\- ¿Nos pueden hablar de los abuelos?**

 **-Quiero saber lo que ellos hacían papá** -Grito uno de los pequeños rubios, solo que este tenía ojos verdes.

 **-Las historias que el abuelo Tetsuya contaba papá** -Habló el otro pequeño rubio de ojos negros. Ambos rubios abrazando a Arius.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y solo sonrieron antes de cargar a sus hijos que hacerlos girar. Los pequeños empezaron a reír antes de pedir a sus madres que les ayudarán a bajar. Una vez que pararon de dar vueltas, Arius abrazo a sus hijos, Natsu acarició el cabello rosa de su hija.

 **-Claro que si Rahkeid, August** -Sonrió con cariño el de pelo negro.

 **-Vamos Heria, Ignea también debe escuchar las historias**

Vieron a sus hijos correr con sus madres. Natsu le sonreía a Lucy, Arius a Mio. Miraron por última vez a sus espaldas. Era hora de seguir caminando por aquel sendero que les había marcado sus padres. Era hora de amar y querer a su propia familia. Detuvieron su andar cuando escucharon dos voces que les decían las mismas palabras.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron. Arius y Natsu empezaron a bromear, a planear lo que iban hacer los siguientes días como los nuevos miembros del gremio. Arius o anteriormente conocido como Zeref podia seguir amando a su familia ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad más donde podía amar a sus hijos, una oportunidad más donde podía tener en sus brazos a la mujer que siempre amo.

Una oportunidad más de disfrutar de la compañía de su pequeño hermano como de su familia. Sabía que la familia iba a seguir creciendo. Ahora podia vivir en tranquilidad, ahora podía disfrutar de aquellas últimas palabras que escucho de sus padres y que ahora Natsu había escuchado.

 ** _"Sigan viviendo, sigan amando y sigan disfrutando de la vida misma. La familia es el trabajo más importante y muy pronto descubrirán lo bello que es..."_**

Y ahora que ambos vivían sin ataduras. Sólo les quedaba seguir y nunca más mirar atrás. Ahora sólo era el presente, solo se trataba de su futuro. Ese futuro que siempre imagino.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Literal, cuando vi la noticia de Fairy Tail y las imágenes empecé a llorar. Como he dicho, Fairy Tail me ha dado todo, Hiro Mashima me dio un mundo donde yo puedo seguir creyendo y que me ayudó a superarme. Fue una gran inspiración está noticia que estoy pensando en miles de ideas para próximos fics como de algunas actualizaciones._**

 ** _Esperenlas pronto._**

 ** _Recuerdan de una historia que les iba hacer llorar. Era esta historia. Lamento la tardanza pero espero que realmente les guste._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 21 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
